Mission Complete
by FluffSheep
Summary: Naruto's new plan to woo Sakura, he's going to need the help of Hinata. And maybe a little cooperation from Sasuke.


"Hinata" Naruto grabbed Hinata by the shoulders. "This is serious business." He said in a serious tone.

Hinata tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Naruto-kun," she thought for a minute. "I don't understand."

"Please Hinata, I really need this favour, it's only for a day!" Naruto begged.

"What?"

"You just need to flirt with Sasuke in front of Sakura." Naruto explained, "and when she sees, she'll give up and come to me." He grinned like he came up with the most brilliant idea ever.

"Yeah, Sasuke's sunny personality would definitely be a breeze to flirt with." Kiba chimed in.

"Well... If all else fails, use the puppy dog look." Naruto gave Hinata a thumbs up. "You'd do it perfectly Hinata."

"But, Naruto-kun, I don't know how to do the puppy look."

"WHAT?" He gasp. "BUT THE STORIES ON FANFICTION SAYS YOU KNOW HOW TO!"

"Naruto! Get back in the scene!" The Kiba growled.

"Right," Naruto scratched the back of his head, "sorry!" He grabbed Hinata by the shoulders again.

"I will teach you how to do... The puppy eyes." The fox grin was back on his face again. "Practice on Kiba." He turn her towards Kiba.

"Okay."

"First, Hinata, you need to tilt your head down a little bit and look at him upwards straight in the eye."

"Like this?" Hinata asked.

"Hey! Wait a minute, Hinata-" Kiba started

"Shut up Kiba," Naruto continued to explain. "Now stick out your bottom lips a little bit."

Hinata turned to show him. "Don't forget to look like you're about to cry." Naruto chuckled. "That's perfect Hinata, this plan will definitely work."

After being rejected by Naruto, Hinata moved on. Now that she had no feelings for him anymore, she found talking to Naruto easier and they've quickly became great friends. As well as occasionally partners in crime for Naruto's 'brilliant' ideas to woo Sakura.

"Now go home and practice so it will definitely work on Sasuke." He patted Hinata on the back.

"How do you know it works on Sasuke?" Kiba questioned.

"I read online," Naruto quoted, "that a dog's gaze triggers the release of oxytocin."

He looked at Kiba's confused face. "Like, trust hormones. So when Sasuke sees the puppy dog face Hinata made, he's gonna lower his guards and soften up." Naruto spoke proudly.

"Well, good luck to you Hinata. If Sasuke tries anything, tell me, I'll beat him up for you." Kiba gave her a gentle smile and ruffled her hair.

"Thank you, Kiba-kun."

"Shouldn't you wish me luck instead?" Naruto whined.

"No." Kiba glanced at Naruto. "Fine, good luck."

* * *

"Hinata," Naruto whispered,"I'm counting on you."

"Yes, I won't let you down."

Hinata awkwardly walked towards Sasuke who was too busy drinking sake.

"Good afternoon Sasuke-san," she took a seat next to him, "just got back from a mission?"

"Hn." He didn't look at her.

Hinata had assume it was a yes. "So," she moved her chair to sit closer to Sasuke. "Uhh..." She watches as Sakura walks in.

"Sasuke-san."

"..."

"Sa-Sasuke-san" Hinata said a little louder, she was loosing her confidence.

Sasuke put his drink down and looked at her. "What?" He said a little too loud for Hinata's comfort zone.

"I was thinking..." She poked his arm lightly. " I think.. Uh.. I .. You.. I.. Think you're pretty." She watched Naruto hold his head in despair. "And I like you." She added quickly.

"What?" Sasuke was getting angry. "Hyuuga, is this another one of the dobe's plans?" He sighed.

"Yes..." She replied meekly.

He went back to ignoring her and drinking sake.

She looked back at Naruto. _Keep going!_ He mouthed to her. What was she supposed to say?

"Congratulations on making ANBU captain."

"Hyuuga, if you have something to say, say it. If not, leave me alone."

"I'd like to take you on a date." She blurted out."you know, to congratulate you?" She looked at him with her new technique, the puppy eyes.

He was taken aback by her sudden outburst, which then switched to amused. "A date?"

"Yeah, we could have dinner and stuff."

He smirked as he watches the colours spread across her face all the way to the tips if her ears. All while keeping a face of determination. "Fine."

"Okay," she chirped, "I'll pick you up at 6."

He paid and disappeared. She turned to look at Naruto and he gave her a huge thumbs up.

_Mission complete._

_**A/N: What do you think? :D Hinata might just be the one to wear the pants in a relationship. Anywho, any tips to improve? Let me know! :) **_


End file.
